Amanecer en Poniente
by anonimus maximus
Summary: Como creo que deberia ser despues de la guerra, el Reino de Jon Y Dany.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí lo que yo me imagino que pasara con el futuro de Poniente, regido por sus nuevos monarcas, el destino de las grandes casas de los 7 Reinos y más.**

* * *

-No seré coronado en un Septo- dijo Jon con rotundidad.

-La nobleza y el pueblo se sentiría más tranquilo si su monarca compartiera su fe- Trato de razonar Tyrion con el futuro monarca, todo siendo visto por la bien llamada madre de dragones, que veía a su Mano con su futuro esposo debatiéndose entre reírse o suspirar.

-No creo en esa majadería Andala!- dijo el estoico futuro rey-Tyrion, tomo tus consejos muy enserio, y los agradezco, pero hacerme jurar por una fe ajena a la mía sería igual de falso que la legitimidad de tu odioso sobrino- termino haciendo reír a Daenerys.

-Ja, ja, ja! mnn Creo que Jaehaerys tiene un buen punto- dijo mirando a su sobrino y futuro marido- yo nunca he sido devota a algún dios, si el padre de mis hijos quiere que su fe sea la de sus hijos y la corona bien lo acepto- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su pancita que mostraba grados de un avanzado embarazo.

-Sería un cambio grande- advirtió Tyrion a su media hermana y su sobrino (sip para mi Tyrion es un bastardo de Aerys) incluso antes de descubrir su verdadero origen lo acogieron con un aliado y amigo, fueron más familia que la del lado de su madre, y ahora con orgullo tenía su verdadero apellido, aceptémoslo Tyrion Waters no suena tan bien como Tyrion Targaryen, era mano de un rey que si podía llamar rey y más allá de sus sueños más salvajes era el jinete del dragón Viserion, los apoyaría sean cuales sean sus decisiones, pero quería que la casa Targaryen durara otros 300 años o más y los cambios radicales normalmente acortan la vida de los monarcas.

-El primero de muchos tío, el primero de muchos- dijo Jaehaerys sonriendo por primera vez.

Y así fue que por primera vez en la historia el rey de Poniente fue coronado en la Isla de los Rostros, por los Hombres Verdes, lo ungieron con sabia roja de arsiano, colocaron la corona de Aegon I (devuelta por los Martell como obsequio al nuevo monarca) en su cabeza y lo nombraron Jaehaerys de la casa Targaryen, III de su nombre, señor de los Andalos, Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, rey de los siete reinos y protector del reino.

Esto fue presenciado por los señores gobernantes de los siete reinos, Lord Brandon Stark señor de Invernalia estaba en una silla de ruedas siendo ayudado por su hermano Ryckon y acompañado por su esposa Meera que mostraba señas de esperar al futuro Guardián del Norte (Hay una posibilidad de que un paralitico pueda concebir), estaba Sansa Hardyng y su marido Lord Harrold Hardyng señor del Nido de Águilas y guardián del Valle, Sansa cargaba a su hijo Robb Hardyng de solo un año de edad, les seguían el casi recién legitimado Lord Gendry Baratheon señor de Bastión de Tormentas y su esposa Arya Baratheon guardianes de las Tierras de Tormentas, fácil de reconocer pues es una de las pocas mujeres que vinieron armadas.

Lord Edmure Tully señor de Aguasdulces venía con su esposa Roslin Tully y su hijo y heredero Hoster Tully futuro guardián de Tierra de los Ríos, Lord Willas Tyrell señor de Altojardin venía con sus hermanos Garlan y Loras y su esposa Talla Tyrell de soltera Tarly que esperaba al futuro guardián del Dominio, sorprendentemente Lady Asha Greyjoy señora de Pyke y señora segadora del mismo venía con sus tíos Victorion y Aeron, pero además cargaba a un bebe, su hijo ex bastardo Theon Greyjoy, en honor a su hermano muerto, el futuro señor segador de Pyke era un Greyjoy en todo menos en los ojos que eran grises... Asha se negó a revelar quién era el padre, pero la buena relación entre la reina Daenerys, el rey Jaehaerys y ella, más que la reina tenia… gustos liberales en su matrimonio hacía pensar que el pequeño kraken tenía un poco de dragón, aunque quienes insinuaron eso recibieron un hachazo en la frente cortesía de la hija del Kraken.

De últimos estaban el Príncipe Doran Martell de Lanzas del Sol en su silla de ruedas, su hija y heredera Ariane Martell, su hijo Trystane Martell con su esposa Myrcella Martell y las llamadas serpientes de arena, y luego estaba Lord Jaime Lannister de Roca Casterly con su esposa Brienne Lannister su hijo legitimado Tommen Lannister y su recién nacido hijo Tytos Lannister.

Todos estaban contentos con el nuevo monarca, hasta cierto punto, si les salvo de la sexta rebelión Fuegoscuro encabezada por Aegon I Fuegoscuro y el eunuco Varys que resulto ser su tío, recupero la espada legendaria del conquistador, extinguió a la casa rebelde, pero de lejos su mayor logro fue la victoria de la llamada II Batalla por el Amanecer destruyendo a los Otros, ya sea con su espada predilecta Garra, que en realidad era Hermana Oscura, o bañando de fuego a los muertos a lomos de su dragón Rhaegal junto a la reina Daenerys y la mano Tyrion.

Luego de la ceremonia de coronación siguió la muy esperada boda entre rey y reina, ahí mismo, ante la mirada de un centenar de árboles arsianos, a la vista de cientos de dioses antiguos Jaehaerys cubrió con su capa negra con el dragón tricéfalo rojo a Daenerys y ellos se volvieron marido y mujer a los ojos de la vieja fe.

 **Reinado de Jaehaerys III.**

Fue una época de cambios, nunca se vieron tantas reformas desde la época de Jaehaerys I, en primer lugar decreto que la reina podía sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, al igual que tener un lugar en el consejo pequeño, "su posición será desde ahora superior a la de la mano del rey" había dicho el rey y desde ese momento tanto el rey como la reina eran iguales, eso no fue bien visto por la fe y por varios nobles que ya de entrada no les agradaba que el rey hubiera decretado que la vieja fe seria de ahí y ahora en más la fe de la corona, aunque mantuvo el acuerdo de protección hacia la fe de los siete para tranquilizarlos.

Lo siguiente fue que el rey ordeno que se renovara el lecho de pulgas, en un mes y medio lo que antes apestaba a mierda todo Desembarco del Rey ahora tenía alcantarillados que llevaban el agua sucia al mar y permitía al agua limpia llegar a los hogares de la muy agradecida gente humilde, todos los desechos fueron limpiados y el lugar tomo el nombre de Baja Ciudad, siendo un nombre más adecuado para un barrio de la capital.

El día 304 DC nació el hijo del rey y heredero de los siete reinos, la reina Daenerys lloro de pura alegría cuando vio lo que su amor y ella avían concebido, él bebe tenía su pelo plateado y los ojos grises de su padre, era perfecto decía una y otra vez y su esposo estaba de acuerdo, en sus serios ojos nunca ha habido tanto brillo como cuando vio a su hijo que se llamó Aemon Targaryen Príncipe de Rocadragon, todo el reino celebro el nacimiento del futuro rey.

Como era costumbre se le coloco un huevo de dragón (puesto inesperadamente por Drogon) en la cuna del bebe Aemon, y mucha fue la dicha de todos cuando un hermoso dragón plateado emergió para acurrucarse a un lado de su jinete y vigilar su sueño el pequeño príncipe lo llamaría Fuegoplata, pero muchos temían que el pequeño hubiera heredado la locura de su familia.

Esa preocupación la tuvieron los reyes que aun cuando no podían creer que su hijo se convirtiese en un ser monstruoso, decidieron decretar unos "requisitos" para ascender al trono; si el candidato al trono mostraba algún síntoma de demencia, crueldad o si no mostraba los valores necesarios para la corona, entonces se le consideraría indigno del trono, esta norma era válida tanto antes como durante el reinado, y la guardia real debía deponer al falso rey en casos como ese. Esta demás decir que nadie critico esa norma.

En los años siguientes los reyes ordenaron la construcción de algo nuevo y revolucionario, eran instituciones destinadas a educar a la gente común, como los maestres hacían con los señores, en estas instituciones se les enseño a leer y a escribir a los plebeyos, a hacer cuentas, sobre leyes, historia, estrategia militar y además resabian entrenamiento con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas.

Muchos nobles pensaron que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, pero se retractaron cuando vieron como el comercio, la infraestructura, el cumplimiento de la ley solo aumentaban como nunca pensaron posible, además que a la hora de ir a la guerra podían llamar hasta los campesinos más humildes pues no les era desconocido el arte de la guerra.

Por propia iniciativa civil se crearon una cadena de bancos en cada reino, el Banco de los Dragones se llamaron, y con apoyo de la corona los prestamos eran devueltos religiosamente de quien sea que los pidiera en la fecha exacta, el reino nunca había prosperado económicamente como se veía ahora.

La reina recordando que los pobres no tenían maestres quienes los curaran de las pestes y de los niños sin familia que vivian casi que marginalmente, ordeno la construcción de centros de sanación donde enfermos de toda clase social eran atendidos, y luego creo orfanatos para los niños sin familia, donde recibirían educación y protección hasta llegar a la edad adulta, donde podían pedir un préstamo al banco del dragón local e iniciar una vida, desde ese momento la reina Daenerys fue llamada la segunda reina buena… aunque no todos estaban felices.

La fe de los siete se veía cada vez más inútil a los ojos de muchos, pues el cuidado de los enfermos y sin hogar era su obligación y ya casi no eran necesarios en ello por las normas de los reyes dragón, su descontento no fue sino en aumento cuando el rey ordeno no solo devolver los cráneos de dragón a la sala del trono, también ordeno remover todos los vitrales con estrellas de siete puntas de la Fortaleza Roja y como si quisieran poner sal en la herida, la reina, que se volvió a la vieja fe, ordeno que donde una vez se alzaba en Gran Septo de Baelor, destruido por la Cercei la loca, matando a cientos de personas como el Gorrión Supremo, Mace y Margaery Tyrell, se construyera lo que llamarían el Gran Jardín de Los Dioses, con siete arboles arsianos en círculo, rodeando un arsiano soberano, quizá los viejos dioses ayudaron porque ese árbol creció tanto como el antiguo Gran Septo, y los propios niños del bosque, que volvieron más allá del Muro y se estaban multiplicando como moscas, para disgusto de los de la vieja fe que los veían como aberraciones, tallaron rostros en todos los arboles arsianos del Gran Bosque, el Árbol del Rey, como le decían al gran arsiano, tenía un rostro sonriente en honor a la madre del rey y su alter ego del Caballero del Árbol sonriente, y miembros de los Hombres Verdes fueron a la capital para cuidar del sagrado jardín y de paso predicar y contestar preguntas de quienes lo pidieran sobre la vieja fe, que para exasperación de los Septones eran muchos mas que los que actualmente asistían al pequeño septo que la corona construyo para reemplazar al destruido por Cercei, aun peor muchos nobles estaban imitando a la corona y recibían a tantos hombres verdes como hijos del bosque en sus Jardines de dioses volviendo a la vieja fe.

También Foso Dragón fue demolido, en su lugar construyeron algo que nadie esperaba, una escuela de magia.

Desde el regreso de los dragones la magia no hacía sino aumentar en el mundo, personas comunes, que sin saberlo tenían ascendencia de los primeros hombres estaban presentando síntomas de ser cambiapieles, y unos pocos en verdevidentes, mas en el norte que en el sur por lo que se creó otra escuela en lo que antes era Fuerte Terror, y la corona llamo a magos desde Qotor, Qart e incluso el lejano Asshai para ampliar la gama de potencial de estos aprendices.

Para el 316 DC varios cambios se vieron en los siete reinos, en el Norte lo que antes era el Pueblo del Invierno a las afueras de Invernalia, ahora era la ciudad amurallada con el nombre de Ciudad del Invierno, era la mitad de grande que Desembarco del rey pero fue muy bien construida, con alcantarillado, un enorme bosque de dioses en el centro, 2 centros de curación, tres escuelas y su propia guardia los Capas Nevadas. En las tierras dadas a los Salvajes ocurrían enormes cambios, estos fueron culturizandoce llegando a tener sus propios pueblos y castillos, el propio Tormund se convertiría en el jefe de la casa Giantslayer de Hogarsalvaje y así otras casas surgieron, los gigantes prefirieron vivir en pueblos de su talla, pero fueron muy requeridos por su fuerza increíble, siendo ellos quienes crearían las murallas de la Ciudad del Invierno, además de crear una fuerza naval en el mar del ocaso desde que Brandon el Incendiario prendiera fuego a sus barcos hace cientos de años, se instalaron en Costa Pedregosa, el pueblo pescador se convirtió en una ciudad portuaria de gran importancia para el Norte, y además Foso Caitlin fue reconstruido y se le dio el señorio del mismo a Rickon Stark que se casaría con Alys Karstark y fundaría la casa BlackWolf de Foso Caitlin. El Norte nunca había sido tan poblado o se hallara tan enriquecido en toda su historia, en parte gracias a los reyes y en parte al excelente gobierno de Lord Brandon Stark llamado el Lobo Milagroso, que fue padre de cinco hijos Eddard, Meera, Robb, Jojen y Catelind con su amada esposa Meera Stark.

En el Valle Lord Harding demostró ser un gobernante sensato y capaz, sorprendió a todos cuando hiso la paz con los clanes de las montañas y estos tomaron el ejemplo de los norteños y fundaron nuevas casas en el Valle, luego ordeno deshacerse del trono de arsiano y adopto la vieja fe, dicen que esto por petición de su esposa Lady Sansa Harding.

Las Islas del Hierro vivieron del comercio y el pillaje en los peldaños de piedra y en las ciudades libres, bajo el señorío de Asha Greyjoy, se reconstruyo el castillo de Pyke, se fundaron dos ciudades portuarias; una en Pyke, otra en Harlaw, cada una de las islas tuvo al menos un centro médico y una escuela para el aprendizaje de todos sus vasallos, alegando que no iba a gobernar a una bola de idiotas, a pesar de ser mujer ella mostro fuerza y liderazgo por lo que todos sus vasallos la siguieron sin cuestionar, nunca se casó, se dedicó a preparar a su heredero y único hijo, Theon a los 15 años sorprendería a todos al conquistar exitosamente los peldaños de piedra y la ciudad libre de Volantys, anexándola al dominio de las Islas de Hierro y al Reinado Targaryen, tuvo una esposa de roca y tres de sal, aunque Asha nunca mostro afecto abiertamente, todos podían ver el orgullo desbordando de sus ojos por las logros de su hijo.

En Tierra de las Tormentas Gendry Baratheon mostro estar a la altura de su apellido, y petición/amenaza de su esposa Arya Baratheon fundo una orden de mujeres guerreras conocida como las Espadas de la Tormenta, las cuales manejaban espadas estilo Brabosi y cuya Capitán era su esposa Arya, esta además fue madre dos veces; Jon y Davos Baratheon.

La familia real había crecido, además de Aemon, Jaehaerys y Daenerys demostraron una muy activa vida conyugal al tener nada más ni nada menos que seis hijos y tres hijas, estos eran; Aemon, Daeron, Rhaela, Maekar, Alysane, Viserys, Rhaegar, Baelor y Rhaenys, todos llegaron a la edad adulta y para alegría de sus padres ninguno presentaba síntomas de locura. Además Tyrion y Tysha (sip ella fue encontrada y volvió con el Nomo) tuvieron tres hijos; Kevan, Duncan y Jaime Targaryen. Y cada uno de ellos tenía su propio dragón, los cuales casi siempre dejaban en Rocadragon donde podían crecer libres y sin causar dañor colaterales.

Todo parecía ser miel sobre ajuelas, pero la fe de los siete se estaba hartándose de ver la muy creciente fe de los viejos dioses tomar su lugar como religión gobernante, ellos querían que todo volviese a ser como antes pero sabían que deben esperar, los reyes tarde o temprano molestaran a la persona equivocada y tendrían su venganza.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, espero que les guste, comenten si es así, actualizare pronto bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Rebelión de los 7.**

-Es el momento- dijo uno septones de los varios que estaban en el septo de Antigua, el nuevo centro de la fe- los reyes herejes han cometido un sacrilegio imperdonable con permitir a esas aberraciones volver más allá del Muro, convertir a tantos a sus falsos dioses, pero ahora tendremos nuestra venganza- dijo el Septon con ojos desorbitados de fanatismo.

-Efectivamente- dijo el individuo con una corona de varios colores y con túnicas finas- la última de las proclamaciones de los reyes dragón ha disgustado a muchos nobles, los suficientes como para una rebelión, es el momento de una nueva cruzada, una que nos permita traer la luz de los siete y destruir a esas abominaciones!- exclamo el Septon Supremo a todos los hombres de la habitación quienes gritaron con emoción y sed de sangre.

Y no era mentira que muchas casas nobles estaban al borde de iniciar una rebelión, se preguntaran; que pudo causar ese cambio de parecer? Cuando las reformas trajeron progreso, salud, educación y riqueza, porque rebelarse? Que hicieron Jaehaerys y Daenerys para molestar a tantos?

"Desde hoy, 325 DC, por orden de la corona, el derecho hereditario de cualquier señorío, de cualquier casa, desde las más humildes hasta las gobernantes e incluso la propia corona, será para él o la primogénito o primogénita de los que anteriormente ostentaron ese título sin importar el género del individuo en cuestión"

Y si, lo único que haría que cientos de personas clínicamente sanas se alzaran en abierta rebelión contra la casa que tiene en total 15 dragones y que además eran justos gobernantes, no habían hecho nada para tal afrenta, era el viejo e inútil machismo.

Seis de siete reinos, obvio que a Dorne no le importó, se desestabilizaron casi que de la noche a la mañana, en cuestión de semanas un sin número de casas menores se negaron a pagar impuestos o a siquiera obedecer a sus señores feudales.

Dentro de unos meses la corona tendría que intervenir cuando en una revuelta en Lannisport causada por, según testigos, hijos del guerrero que no solo tomaron vidas de ciudadanos inocentes, sino que Tommen Lannister moriría con no menos 46 puñaladas, y escribirían con su sangre a un lado de su cuerpo "Muerte a los Dragones y sus bestias endogámicas".

Lord Jaime Lannister estaba colérico, ordeno un toque de queda en toda la ciudad, quemo el Septo y cazo a todos los involucrados que tuvo a su alcance, pero algunos escaparon, poco después recibiría un cuervo de Lord Willas Tyrell avisándole que los fugitivos que buscaba estaban en Antigua, y lo peor era que la fe se había rebelado contra los Hightower, que apenas consiguieron escapar con vida y llegar a Altojardin, ahora mismo la ciudad estaba bajo control de la otra vez habilitada fe militante y el Alto Septon era el que estaba detrás de estos actos de rebelión.

Lord Jaime llamo a sus abanderados y partió al Dominio para encontrarse con las huestes de Lord Willas, ambos partieron a Antigua para asediar la ciudad mientras esperaban las fuerzas de la Corona.

Efectivamente el rey Jaehaerys llamo a sus abanderados de las Tierras de la Corona y partió con sus hijos mayores Aemon, Daeron, Rhaela, Maekar y Alysane todos montando a sus dragones.

Al llegar se encontraron con que la ciudad estaba fuertemente fortificada, y aunque los dragones podrían pasar las murallas el fuego quemaría a muchos inocentes, los señores y el rey decidieron parlamentar para evitar un derramamiento de sangre, enviaron un mensajero con la propuesta al Alto Septon el cual aceptaría solo si la plática era dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, que fuera un miembro de la familia real y desarmado.

Todos vieron esto con sospecha, pero el Alto Septon aseguro que se le daría pan y sal para garantizar su seguridad, el rey iba a ir, pero su hijo, el príncipe Aemon, se ofreció a ir en lugar de su padre.

-Algún día será mi deber, déjame parlamentar con ellos- dijo el príncipe a su padre con convicción, Jaehaerys no quería dejarlo ir, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero sabía que como rey su hijo tendría obligaciones como esta. El rey abrazo a su hijo - Ve, trae paz hijo- le dijo con voz grave el rey a su hijo.

-Te are sentir orgulloso- dijo bajo para que solo su padre y el oyeran, su padre sonrió- lo hiciste desde que llegaste al mundo- dijo besando la frente de su hijo antes que partiera… sin saber que esta sería la última vez que hablaría con su amado hijo.

Pasaron las horas y las tropas reales comenzaban a impacientarse, peor hasta que las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron dejando pasar una carreta tirada por asnos, las puertas de la ciudad se serraron y los asnos llegaron al campamento donde el rey y sus señores veían entre extrañados y preocupados, los temores aumentaron cuando vieron que la carreta tenía una manta cubierta de sangre tapando un bulto informe.

El rey camino lentamente a la carreta, cuando descubrió lo que había adentro el horror se esparció por todos los que atestiguaron lo que una vez fue el príncipe de Rocadragon.

En la carreta estaba el cuerpo completamente mutilado de su hijo, las señales de tortura eran claras, le habían arrancado todos los dedos, los dientes, le habían lacerado la espalda a latigazos, le sacaron los ojos, y lo hicieron pedazos.

El rey se sostuvo de la carreta para no caer, le faltaba el aire, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, sus manos temblaban y un dolor tan profundo y ardiente se instaló en su pecho, para el fueron horas, horas en que no apartaba la vista de lo que una vez fue su hijo, su primogénito había muerto de la peor manera, entonces noto que habían usado un cuchillo para hacer una estrella de siete puntas en el pecho de su hijo y ahí vio un mensaje escrito con sangre.

"Las leyes de la hospitalidad son solo para los hombres, esto es lo que le espera a las abominaciones que has permitido, los dragones morirán, los monstruos del bosque, los gigantes y brujos morirán, y tu rey bastardo, te quemaras junto a tus adorados arboles viendo a tus demás hijos morir igual que su hermano, tus hijas y esposa serán violadas frente a ti, y restauraremos el reino en nombre de los siete verdaderos dioses, este es el fin de la era de los Dragones"

Todo el dolor de la pérdida fue reemplazado por ira, ira y odio, ira por el Alto Septon, odio por la fe de los siete, era esa la verdad tras toda esta rebelión? Una estúpida disconformidad religiosa!?

-Mi rey… está bien?- pregunto lentamente Lord Willas a su espalda.

\- Les he dado paz, progreso, una PUTA VIDA MEJOR!- grito sin poder contenerse, sus hombres se estremecieron ante la ira de su rey- Y HACEN ESTO!? – Señalando a su hijo, el rey respiro profundo, obligándose a calmarse- Preparen una pira funeraria, le daremos el adiós a mi hijo, lloraremos por el esta noche y mañana… - dijo el rey mirando con una gélida ira a la ciudad de Antigua- verán el fin de una era, que sus dioses les den una muerte lenta, porque yo no les daré tal misericordia.

* * *

 **Alguien le sigue pareciendo un mundo idílico?**

 **Quisiera que pensaran en cuál sería la Guardia Real perfecta (para ustedes) y lo publicaran con sus comentarios o en PM, gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sombras y Sangre.**

 **(Este capítulo contiene alusiones a la violación de menores, no contenido explicito, pero se hablara)**

\- Quémalos a todos!- gritaba la reina Daenerys, sus gritos de ira de la monarca asustaron a todos los presentes de la corte, menos a la mano de reyes, Tyrion Targaryen.

\- Si quemamos la ciudad mataremos a miles de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes- decía Tyrion tratando de calmarla- los dragones no distinguirán a los ciudadanos de los rebeldes.

\- Mi hijo!- exclamo l reina con lágrimas de dolor e ira- mi hijo murió a traición, ASESINADO BJO BANDERA DE PAZ!- grito tan fuerte que retumbaron en las paredes de la sala del trono- y me dices que no haga nada!?

\- No dije eso- contradijo el Gnomo serio a la reina- era mi sobrino también, además de Tommen- dijo con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su sobrino que paso de ser el pequeño león a ser un hombre justo y amable, muerto a sangre fría- pero los dragones son la respuesta- decía mientras con una seña todos desalojaron la sala, menos la reina, la mano y la guardia real- el rey tiene una idea más… adecuada para tratar este asunto-

\- A si? –dijo la reina más calmada, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- y cual es el método que sugiere mi esposo?- pregunto seria a la mano, mientras unos hombres con túnicas y capuchas oscuras entraban a la sala del trono, al llegar al trono de hierro se arrodillaron ante la reina, y ella pudo notar que los individuos portaban mascaras además del símbolo del colegio de magia ( un ojo de plata con cuatro estrellas de plata de cuatro puntas a su alrededor).

\- Nos mandó a llamar su majestad?- dijo el que parecía ser el líder, la reina miro a Tyrion en busca de una explicación.

\- Su majestad, le presento a los mejores domadores de sombras en Los 7 Reinos- los introdujo su mano antes de dirigirse a los hombres- el rey necesita de sus… particulares capacidades.

 **-Gran Septo de Antigua-**

Todos los hombres de la fe de los 7 festejaban su "victoria" sobre los dragones.

A diferencia del fanático Gorrión Supremo que murió en el Septo de Baelor, su sucesor era un hombre tan corrupto como el antecesor del Gorrión Supremo o más.

Mientras la fe militante estaba en los pisos inferiores o por la ciudad vigilando, siempre con una fanática fe absoluta a los 7 dioses, castigando severamente a quien encontraran haciendo cualquier cosa fuera de las creencias de la fe.

No sería tan malo si no fuera porque el tener una religión diferente a la de los siete se castiga de la peor forma conocida.

Como dijo el Septon Supremo; "Un hombre sin fe es poco más que un animal, a ellos deberán encontrar y traer para reeducarlos y ser puestos en el camino de los únicos y verdaderos dioses" traducción; "traerlos para lavarles el cerebro con varias sesiones de tortura".

Y en cuanto a tener otra fe en lugar de ser ateo; "Tener falsos dioses convierte a los hombres en monstruos, bestias sin alma, demonios! a ellos debemos exterminar, su mera existencia es un sacrilegio ante los siete, por eso deben matarlos con acero, fuego y sobre todo sin piedad! No importa la edad o el género, búsquenlos y purguen el mundo de su inmundicia!".

Como era de esperarse la fe militante como buenos perros de caza han estado "limpiando" la ciudad de cualquier "abominación", encerrando y torturando a quienes no tenían fe alguna… pero que hacen los sacerdotes mientras?

Por supuesto que alguno que otro septon ha bajado a las prisiones y han solicitado que varias jóvenes fueran escoltadas a sus aposentos para una "guía especial", algunos claro tenían otros gustos, hombres… niños/as.

Por eso en la celebración de esa noche, y lejos de la fe militante, los septones montaron algo que solo se puede describir como una orgia dornience.

Beber vino era lo menos impuro que ocurría en esa habitación, oscuros placeres que ningún hombre honrado, sacerdote o no, debería practicar jamás ocurrían a diestra y siniestra.

-Qué te pasa?- decía el Septon Supremo, vestido solo con su corona de cristales arcoíris y un collar de oro con una estrella de siete puntas en él, a un novicio que se había mantenido sentado y vestido en sus ropas menores sin haberse unido a la celebración- este es un momento para festejar! Ve, bebe y cógete a alguna chica… o chico los hay en todas sus formas y tamaños- decía mientras seguía bebiendo.

-Prefiero estar aquí sentado si no le importa su excelencia- decía mientras veía como un septon llevaba a una temblorosa chica desnuda, que no tendría más de ocho años a una habitación oscura- Creo que deberíamos pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento contra la corona, su excelencia- dijo apartando la vista del grotesco espectáculo e intentando cambiar de tema.

-No me amargues la noche con mierda como esa!- dijo el ebrio septon mientras tiraba la copa de vino y ordenaba a un sirviente, igual de desvestido, le pasara otra- Esas putas lagartijas no podrán hacer nada! Ese hereje rey de mierda no quemara la ciudad y los muros pueden soportar lo suficiente hasta que nuestros "aliados" lleguen- decía mientras sentaba al sirviente en sus piernas- que podrían hacer esos amantes de árboles para hacernos daño? – mientras forzaba su lengua en la boca del sirviente.

El novicio estaba lejos de estar convencido de que los Targaryen se quedaran con la cola entre las piernas después de lo que le hicieron al príncipe heredero, al principio apoyo la cruzada pensando en que traerían la luz de la fe de los siete al reino, pero eso cambio después de ver las maneras en que actuaban, quería irse, dejar todo esto, pero ya era tarde, aun sin haber derramado sangre con sus manos, podía sentirla ellas, cálida y viscosa…El novicio se levantó espantado al ver que verdaderamente estaba sentado en un charco de sangre!

Vio como esa sangre manaba del pecho del Septon Supremo, de una herida tan grande como una manzana madura, aun lado de el estaba la visión mas aterradora, una entidad envuelta en sombras!

Tenía forma humana, pero parecía una imagen borrosa, a pesar de estar tan cerca de él no podía ver ninguna facción de la criatura que parecía una sombra salida de las paredes!

Lo que si vio fue que la sombra miro al pobre sirviente que estaba temblando en el suelo, mirando al monstruo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la criatura lo ignoro solo para posar su mirada en el novicio, no podía ver ojos o cualquier facción de su rostro, pero sabía que lo miraba, vio su túnica con la estrella de siete puntas, en un movimiento tan rápido que ni sintió el tajo, la cabeza del novicio cayo limpiamente al suelo.

Esa noche celebración se convirtió en una masacre, todos los septones de la ciudad junto a la fe militante fueron encontrados muertos la mañana siguiente, el sitio había terminado sin bajas para las tropas reales y nadie sabría la verdad a excepción de la familia real y unos elegidos de confianza.

Parea la mayoría, la versión oficial era que los rebeldes murieron por intervención divina, los viejos dioses se vengaron por la afrenta hacia sus fieles? Los nuevos dioses masacraron a sus fieles por considerarlos indignos?

La mayoría se decantó por la primera opción, muy probablemente porque tanto Hombres Verdes como Maestres hablaron a favor de esa misma, los maestres sospecharon de la utilización de magia, pero callaron a favor del bando que no era un montón de fanáticos religiosos.

Para todo el reino esta era una victoria directa de los Viejos Dioses contra los Nuevos.

* * *

 **Y el ocaso de las costumbres Andalas comienza!**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) Cuál es su casa favorita y porque?**

 **2) Se debería redescubrir el cómo forjar acero valyrio?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Guardas Verdes.**

-Te estábamos esperando, joven príncipe- Dijo el hombre, que llevaba una túnica verde con una cornamenta de ciervo en la capucha y un bastón de madera de arsiano, esto último lo identificaría como el "Guía" de los Hombres Verdes, titulo resiente pero necesario, pues con la creciente expansión de la vieja fe era necesario agregar más solides a la antigua orden sacerdotal, siendo necesario que haya un líder.

-Y un carajo!-exclamo disgustado el príncipe- No vine volando hasta aquí para que mi hermano se dirija a mí de esa manera!- dijo esta ves sonriendo al igual que el Guía, entonces ambos hombres se abrazaron con fuerza.

Pues el Guía era también el príncipe Daeron Targaryen, quien tras la muerte de su hermano decidió buscar consuelo sirviendo a la vieja fe convirtiéndose en un Hombre Verde, y que tras seis años llegaría a convertirse en el Guía de la orden antigua.

-Ha pasado tiempo hermanito- le dijo Daeron a su hermano el Príncipe Maekar- pero no creo que hayas venido para ver a tu hermano mayor- poniéndose serio.

Pues estaban en la Isla de los Rostros en el gran lago Ojo de Dioses, y Maekar había llegado indumentaria bélica, armadura de acero negro con el dragon tricéfalo rojo estampado en el peto y una espada bastarda, Fuegoscuro, en la cintura.

-Siempre al punto- dijo también serio Maekar- hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los rebeldes- dijo con disgusto al nombrarlos.

La Rebelión de los 7 no acabo hace ya seis años con la masacre de la fe militante y del Septon Supremo, las casas menores que los apoyaron se mantuvieron en las sombras causando estragos en el reino, robos, asesinatos, secuestros y más habían hecho en estos seis años, pero no podían acabar con ellos porque siempre escondían sus huellas y últimamente se estaban volvían más atrevidos, intentando asesinar a la princesa heredera Rhaela en la capital no menos, pero fracasaron y los persiguieron hasta Harrenhal donde se encontraron con una gran fuerza armada rebelde.

-Con que sí?- dijo con igual disgusto ante los aliados de los asesinos de su hermano mayor.

-Sabemos que ellos no son todos los rebeldes- dijo refiriéndose a las fuerzas que ocupaban Harrenhal actualmente- aun si usara a Thorraxes y los quemara por completo esta rebelión continuaría en las sombras como hasta ahora- dijo mientras veía a su dragón de color cobre junto al de su hermano, Llamabrillante de color oro.

-Y?- le ínsito a continuar.

\- Nos retaron a un combate singular- dijo viendo a su hermano- me retaron a mí a un combate singular contra su mejor guerrero… Ser Randyll Tarly- termino apesadumbrado.

Daeron lo entendió entonces, Randyll Tarly era uno de los mejores guerreros de los Siete Reinos aun para su edad, el había descartado pese a los deseos hijos e hija, que se convertirían en deseos de venganza cuando en su escape mataría a su propia esposa mostrándole a todos el monstruo que era en realidad, y su hermanito tenía que luchar contra él, al cual ni Robert Baratheon pudo vencer si quería ponerle fin a la guerra! Daeron puso su mano en el hombro de Maekar.

-Y viniste aquí para?- Pregunto.

-No sé- dijo caminando a uno de los miles de árboles blancos de la isla- Supongo que como siempre fuiste el más sabio de todos nosotros, quizá podrías ayudarme… no sé cómo- dijo Maekar cayendo derrotado ante el arsiano de cara sebera- No voy a vencerlo, mañana moriré y lo que es peor esos malditos amantes de estatuas seguirán arrasando al reino!- dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Daeron miro a su hermano pensativo, Maekar era un gran guerrero, quizá mejor que nuestro padre, pero nuca se había probado a sí mismo y siempre se sentía menos que sus hermanos, si tan solo pudiera darle esa confianza que le faltaba… entonces Daeron tuvo una idea.

-Maekar- dijo arrodillándose al lado de su hermano- Reza- este lo vio sin entender- Quiero que reces desde este momento hasta que el Sol salga! Ora a los Dioses Antiguos por la fuerza y valentía que crees te faltan- dijo levantándose- yo volveré en la mañana- dijo apurándose para llegar donde residían los hombres verdes, un pequeño y modesto fuerte por fuera, pero que se extendía hacia abajo con cientos de túneles laberinticos, Greenhal apareció ante el Guía y este entro sin dirigirle la palabra a ningún otro hombre verde, llego hasta el taller donde tomo un buen trozo de madera de arsiano tomado de ramas y empezó a tallar.

El Sol apareció en el horizonte y Maekar que había rezado toda la noche no se sentía ni más valiente, ni más fuerte, en eso apareció su hermano y le tendió algo inesperado.

-Una máscara?- dijo y en efecto era una máscara pálida echa de madera de arsiano, con abertura para los ojos los cuales fueron sombreados con sabia roja y pintados a modo de lágrimas, moldeada para adherirse a un especifico rostro… el suyo.

-Arrodíllate- dijo su hermano mayor a lo que Maekar obedeció- "Por tu honor, juras defender al inocente, proteger al reino y guardar a la vieja fe de todo los males que los amenacen aun a costa de tu vida?"- pregunto Daeron tocando el hombro de su hermano con su bastón.

-"Lo juro"- dijo Maekar desconcertado pero fiel a su palabra.

-"Y juras lealtad al rey y a sus señores, mientras estos sean leales a las leyes de los dioses y los hombres?"- pregunto Daeron cambiando de hombro.

-Lo juro"- respondió Maekar con convicción.

-"Que los Dioses te juzguen y que los mortales te lleven si fracasas en tu misión, ahora eres el escudo de los justos y la espada de los impíos, porque ahora eres un **Guarda Verde** (o Green Guarden)"- termino Daeron mientras Maekar se levantaba.

-Crees que nombrarme con algún título y darme una máscara hará que luche mejor?- pregunto Maekar con algo de duda.

-Crees en los Dioses Antiguos?- pregunto Daeron.

-Absolutamente!- algo enojado por la pregunta.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo sonriendo, entonces le dio un golpe en la cara a su hermanito, este lo vio asombrado- Así nunca lo olvidaras- explico.

-Harrenhal a medio día-

Los patios de la colosal fortaleza estaban llenos de tanto las tropas reales como las rebeldes y en un círculo estaban los dos combatientes.

Por un lado estaba Ser Randyll Tarly en una armadura de placas de acero y sosteniendo el mandoble Veneno de Corazón de su casa, el hombre se veía agresivo e imponente pese a su edad.

Por el otro lado estaba el Guarda Maekar Targaryen en su armadura negra y portando a Fuegoscuro, la espada del conquistador.

En este duelo se jugaba el fin o la continuación de la guerra.

Ambos hombres se acercaron.

-Hoy morirás, adorador de árboles- dijo Ser Randyll con una voz rasposa y profunda mientras se ponía su yelmo y desenvainaba su acero.

-No, hoy termina la guerra- respondió Maekar poniéndose su yelmo el cual le había agregado la máscara blanca y blandía su hoja.

El duelo fue un acontecimiento del que se hablara por generaciones, se prolongó por dos horas, hasta que en una maniobra maestra Maekar le cortara ambas manos a Ser Randyll quien callo de rodillas, había perdido la hombrera derecha y el yelmo y tenía una profunda herida en la pierna izquierda.

-Inaudito!- rugió furioso el manco- Como!? Como he podido perder!?- seguía gritando el Caballero a su oponente.

Maekar estaba con un corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo y una abolladura en su armadura con un corte a nivel de las costillas, este coloco su espada en el cuello del hombre en el suelo.

-Porque soy un Guarda Verde- dijo con seriedad antes de destazar al anciano guerrero.

Y así el 331 DC la Rebelión de los 7 había terminado, con la derrota del traidor Randyll Tarly.

Más de dos mil rebeldes fueron mandados al Muro para tomar el Negro y casi mil quinientos fueron ejecutados, la paz había regresado al reino después de seis años.

Era claro que el príncipe Maekar obtendría además de las felicitaciones de su familia, el reconocimiento de valentía de parte de su rey y padre, y muchas solicitudes de matrimonio, muchos pensaron que por sus actos el insistiría en ser el heredero de su padre, pero este se negó a favor de su hermana mayor.

Se casaría con Nymeria Martell, segunda hija de la princesa Ariane Martell y su esposo Daemon Arena, por amor, y dedico el resto de su vida para la formación de la nueva orden de guerreros que se estaba expandiendo por todo el continente.

Desde que se supo sobre el título de Guarda Verde, muchos fueron con Maekar pidiendo ser sus aprendices, este acepto solo aquellos que él veía con verdadera devoción del juramento que conllevaba tal título sin importarle si eran de familia pobre o rica, de casas mayores o menores, hombres o mujeres, solo importaban sus convicciones, su maestría con la espada y su apego a la fe antigua.

Estos aprendices se convertirían en Guardas y estos enseñarían a otros, en poco tiempo la caballería seria remplazada por los guardas, estos no solo peleaban a caballo, funcionaban como guerreros de infantería, lanceros, arqueros y demás.

Eran más serios y estrictos que los caballeros, no participaban en justas u otras tonterías pomposas, sus vidas eran su juramento, el mismo que hiso Maekar ante su hermano tras su noche de Vigilia, ritual sagrado para la orden.

El propio rey Jaehaerys III se convirtió en Guarda, al igual que casi todos sus señores, como regalo a la Orden de Guardas Verdes el rey les dio Harrenhal como base de operaciones.

El castillo fue reconstruido por completo y fue abarrotado por cientos de Guardas Verdes que no llegaban a llenar por completo la colosal estructura, ellos mismos se encargarían de la manutención del lugar y seria donde los guardas sin nombres de importancia, casa o que tuvieran otras responsabilidades mayores residirían.

La orden tomo como estandarte un arsiano en un campo verde, usan runas de los primeros hombres en sus armaduras para protección de los viejos dioses, y el uso de máscaras era solo para los más destacados de entre los Guardas, un honor que marcaba al Guarda como un Campeón que representa a los dioses en la tierra, siendo el primero Maekar Targaryen llamado Maekar el Fundador.

"En la paz Vigilancia, En la guerra Victoria, y en la muerte Sacrificio"

* * *

 **Y qué tal? Dos capitulo y no dicen nada.**

 **Feliz Navidad y año nuevo (mi cumpleaños)!**

 **Algún comentario y/o sugerencia?**


End file.
